


Warriors [ENG]

by queenseptienna



Category: Mass Effect, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Bottom Shepard, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Top Kaidan, p0rnfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan arrive on Taris after the events of the Endar Spire and try to understand what is happening.</p><p>Notes: It is a crossover between Mass Effect and Star Wars of the Old Republic (both Bioware games). Each chapter can be read in a manner detached from others and corresponds to a prompt p0rnfest 8. ALL STORIES ARE STAND ALONE.</p><p>Shepard is Revan.<br/>Kaidan is Carth Onasi<br/>Such is Mission Vao<br/>Wrex is Zaalbar<br/>Garrus is Canderous Ordo<br/>EDI is T3-M4<br/>Liara is Juhani<br/>Legion is HK-47</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The base on Taris

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warriors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149813) by [queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna). 



> PROMPT: Kaidan / Shepard: the base on Taris
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful beta reader Pans <3

Kaidan didnt trust Shepard and this was very clear since their arrival on Taris, having undermined the abandoned apartment in the Upper City. Alenko was a soldier, he used to think like that and with his demons on his shoulders. With everything that had happened in his past in Mandalorian Wars, he could sense the smell of deceit from a mile away, but Shepard had been so honest in all of his frankness that, for a moment, even Kaidan had wavered. But not so much to trust him completely.

The mission was more important, of course. Recovering that damn bitch, Bastila, was the priority, the Jedi was their only ticket to escape from that rock, but meanwhile he had seen Shepard in action and their constant and acid quarrels had passed to a declared flirtation in short time. 

Although he did not trust him yet, Kaidan was still intrigued. Shepard was beautiful in a cheeky way and the method that he used to grab his double vibroblade did inflame the loins of Alenko. 

The way the mission had gone ,didnt help. Neither of them deluded themself thinking that they would come out from there firing blasters , but for most of the time it was all exchanging favors with the natives to be able to have a Sith uniform, infiltrate in the slums and finally in the Vulkar base, where Bastila was waiting to be saved as a fucking princess on the pea (then declaring the opposite). 

In all that time Shepard had even found time to help a Twi'lek dancer to get an audition and Kaidan was sure that he had never had a huge erection in less than ten seconds at the mere sight of Shepard’s tight ass, shaking in front of his nose. 

On the way back to the base, they had fucked for the first time, so strong and hard that the next day Shepard could not speak from all the previous shouting . That was caused by Kaidan's cock that had literally broken his throat. And the asshole had managed to win the swoop race that had permitted him to free the jedi - later he had giggled to Kaidan's ear that he could not sit properly in the seat because of their _previous activities_. 

Later on the meeting with Bastila had been a disaster. 

Kaidan had already worked under the Jedi and, despite how much he recognized the immense power given by her battle meditation, he knew that the woman had a pile of adamantine pride firmly planted in her ass that made her a terrible leader. Instead Shepard had clearly demonstrated how suitable he was for the command. During their visit he had recruited a Quarian in their group named Tali and her protector, a krogan named Wrex, in addition to IDA, a droid equipped with the most advanced AI that he had ever seen. Others were also expecting to join the crew the next day in the basement of the slums to steal the Ebon Hawk, which is the turian Garrus, a local mercenary, and a pilot recruited for the occasion, Jeff Moreau. A lot of people who Shepard was able to keep in line without even strive to raise his voice. Bastila was immensely annoyed by that.. 

The two had a brief debate which Kaidan had quickly ended by reminding Bastila that perhaps she had to listen to those who had more practical experience in battle than her. The Jedi had admitted defeat grinding her teeth and the crew had retired for the night in their rooms.

Shepard followed Kaidan to bed - starting to share the bed was such a simple and yet spontaneous step to be almost embarrassing - but his companion knew that he was still upset about what happened. 

"You must not blame yourself for her behavior. Bastila is still a padwan, despite his battle meditation" Kaidan whispered, helping Shepard to remove the expensive fiber reinforcement Echani that has been commissioned with the money won during the swoop race . It was dark blue, with a white and red stripe on the right arm. "Young and impulsive. Oh, who am I kidding, she's a bitch." 

Shepard chuckled, stripping his lover of his armor. "I had a little more romantic idea of the jedi, I admit."

"They are not all like that," Kaidan answered quickly, as if he was trying to get rid of an awquard subject. "Now we rest, tomorrow who knows where we will be."

Shepard smiled ironically. "Out of this rock, I hope. I do not remember anything previous of my awakening on the Endar Spire, but I'm pretty sure I have seen better places than that, in my life."

Kaidan nodded, pushing in a corner of his mind his lack of confidence to focus on his companion's wrinkled lips. Lips capable of making him forget that perhaps the next day they would have to shoot at everything that moved in their path. 

Once naked, Shepard knelt before Kaidan and fired an amused smile. "I am happy to see that it takes so little time to make you hard." 

"Well, the view is very nice," said the other, embracing with a single look the view of Shepard’s naked body on his knees, ready to suck him to death. 

After that there was no time to talk. Shepard opened his mouth, and he devoted himself to give pleasure to Kaidan with the same dedication and cruel method which he used to apply in battle, only that there were no winners and losers, only the craved prize of being fucked into oblivion. 

When Alenko pushed him on the bed, Shepard opened his legs for him and putting the lube in Kaidan’s hands and begging him to hurry because it was torture to wait that long. 

"As if I had not fucked you yesterday" Kaidan hissed, pushing the body of the soldier with a disjointed groan. Kaidan seriously loved the feeling of having John around him, the rhythmic shake of his body reacting to the delicious intrusion, not to mention the absolutely debauched appearance of the soldier.

"Please. Do not stop." 

It was a prayer gasped in the darkness, broken by the artificial lights of the city at night and Kaidan would not stop for any reason. It was then that a revelation came upon him with the force of one swoop launched at full force onto his teeth. He loved John. Despite that he really knew almost nothing about him and vice versa. He would follow this man to death, no matter how things would have gone. 

"Kaidan" groaned Shepard, forcing him to bring his attention back where it was due, or on his neglected cock . Alenko was happy _to take the situation in hand_ , enjoying the exciting view of John who was contorting himself desperately looking for pleasure. The man dug his fingers into his shoulders, he had tears in his eyes and the pupils were so dilated that it was impossible to see the iris. He was almost there. 

A final tug and Shepard came on his stomach with a shout, Kaidan’s name on his beautiful swollen lips and Alenko lost himself in the pleasure of his burning flesh. 

 

 

The day after Bastila walked behind them with red ears and looking down. They had not yet come to the cellar where Garrus was waiting for them, but Kaidan smiled when he heard Wrex mumbling "I am happy that it was the Jedi the one who picked the room next to those two." Tali elbowed him. "Do not be disrespectful to her, Big W."


	2. Shepard discovers with shock that jedi's training prohibits sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Knights of the Old Republic!AU - Shepard discovers with shock that jedi's training prohibits sex

Kaidan had discovered to be Force-sensitive at the age of eight. He came from a planet far from any Jedi Academy and his training was carried out by Vyrnnus, a odious turian and far away from the peaceful teachings of the Jedi. He had his private academy that he liked to call _“Temperance Force Acclimation and Training”_ , but Kaidan called it, for no reason, _Jump Zero_. Vyrnuss was not a Jedi, nor a Sith. At the end of the training, Kaidan had killed him with a burst of Force and fled, abandoning everything and enlisting in the Army of the Republic as soon as the age allowed him.

The good part of his training with Vyrnnus was the knowledge that there is not only a light side or dark side of the Force. There were thousands of people who lived, like him, in a gray area controlled only by the common sense. Over the years, Kaidan had become quite good at hidin his Force-sensitivity to everyone, to the point that he could do without using it at all.

Nor Bastila, nor the elders of the Jedi's council had sensed anything in him. But once that the powerful Force-sensitivity of Shepard became clear, Kaidan could not prevent the bastards from dragging him into a full training.

Shepard... well, it was Shepard. A bright star ready to throw at full speed into the arms of the challenge. Too proud to back down, facing the possibility of being the first adult student in who knows how many years. The problems arose later.

Spending most of the time with Bastila was the easiest part. Although it was evident that the two of them hated each other, Kaidan admired the effort with which Shepard had tried to listen the teachings of the woman, with an enviable calmness and self confidence.The way he had solved the situation in the Dark Forest had also revealed that Shepard didnt lack of a certain charisma. The young asari Liara had been put back on the light path of the light side of the Force with a few sincere words.

Kaidan tried not to be jealous when the Jedi Masters banished the crew of the Ebon Hawk to the ship to allow Shepard to fully concentrate on his task, but despite the rules and the integrity were everything for someone like Kaidan, he had learned from Vyrnnus that sometimes you could slip into the darkest part of the gray where he lived and leave the rules behind , without any fear.

That same night Kaidan left the ship in silence. Garrus saw him leave and the turian nodded in amusement . Shortly he reached the Academy of Dantooine and the small bedroom of Shepard. He had to turn off four surveillance droids to get there and Kaidan thanked to still remember how to use the Force in those occasions.

The object of his desires was still awake, fully immersed in the study of datapads so old they were breaking under his hands, if he had dared to hold them too tightly . Shepard raised his head up when the door opened and revealed the figure of Kaidan in all his glory. The apprentice padawan did not greet him, but gave him a look full of anguish and pain. «Kaidan» he whispered. «The Jedi teachings prohibit sex!»

Alenko was petrified, while the doors were closing behind him. Then he laughed, trying to hold back and not wake anyone. «It is this? Is this your problem?»

«It is a very serious matter," Shepard hissed mortally. «It says here that sex leads to the dark side. I will not go to the dark side, but I don't even want to stop having sex».

The soldier laughed again and sat on the edge of the bed, where Shepard gave him space by removing all the datapads. He kept one, which he put under his nose to show him that what was stated there was true, but Kaidan put it aside with one hand and gave him a brutal kiss on the semi open Shepard’s mouth. «I'll tell you a secret».

Shepard groaned into the kiss and grabbed the back of the other, allowing free access to his own body. Three days without seeing each other , three days without the burning sensation of fucking Kaidan’s cock well planted in his ass and he believed that he would die, if he had kept on going on like that «What?» he gasped, breathless.

«I use the Force» said Alenko, briefly waving a hand toward a chair and lifting it. It was the most intimate secret he had never shared with anyone. It was his own private pass for his confidence towards Shepard and he was the one who had to figure out what to do with them and not hurt him in the process.

The look of the padawan remained fixed on the flying chair. For long minutes he did nothing but staring at it , while with one hand he was holding onto the clothes of his lover. Maybe he wanted to say something… he felt hurt by Kaidans lack of confidence . Or perhaps he wondered why the hell Kaidan had not told him before about him being a Jedi but Kaidan was anything but a Jedi, but Shepard could not understand that yet. «You're a Jedi» whispered Shepard , returning his gaze to the beautiful face of Alenko. «But this does not prevent you to fuck me».

«That’s the point» the soldier said, approaching for another rude and demanding kiss on which Shepard was happy to oblige. «I promise I'll tell you everything, but for now I can only tell you that the Order does not allow sex because it is the passion that stops men from thinking reasonably. Very few men are able to discern between passion and logic, but you're lucky. I can».

John was out of breath. He was obviously surprised. Horny, to be more precise. He took off the robe off with quick moves until he stood naked under the sinewy and perfect Kaidan’s body. «Promise me you'll to teach me what you know» he murmured, sucking a wet kiss on his lover’s throat. Kaidan groaned and nodded, returning the hot kiss. He would have teached him everything, if there was the possibility of having Shepard all for himself by doing that.

«Open your legs, John».

Shepard obeyed instantly, offering himself to Kaidan. With his hands, he grabbed the buttocks and he opened them wide, providing a complete view of his hole. He held his breath when Alenko settled himself between his wide opened tighs and licked a wet and hot trail on his own twitching hole. He trembled with pleasure. Shepard grabbed Kaidan's hair and pushed his face on his ass, grunting with each thrust of tongue. «Yes» he hissed, «Eat me».

Being in a prestigious as much as respected Jedi Academy did not prevent either of them to verbally express their pleasure. They did not care about the stupid rules of decorum or the Order, they were just Shepard and Kaidan. Entwined in a single embrace, they fed each other. And it was obvious how much swallowing was Shepards favourite activity.

 

Bastila hated them. She hated them so much. Little she cared that the hatred led to the dark side, nothing prevented her from arousing Kaidan Alenko and John Shepard with the power of a furious Rancor. She wondered if she had had to interrupt them angrily or simply go out and change room.

For her, Shepard was an insult to everything she believed in. The cheekiness with which he had been presented to the Council. The indifference that he showed when he spoke. The undisguised effort of folllwing his teachings, but also his damn ease to learn. Shepard had learned in less than a month what she and many other renowned Jedi had learned _in years_. Bastila was smoldering a terrible envy inside.

With a gasp she opened her eyes and decided to leave the room and get away from the moans that she could hear over the wall. When she realized the strength of her own hatred she felt lost and scared. Perhaps the wise teachers were right, she still had much to learn and meditate.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jedi robes were horrible. On Shepard then were even more ugly because hid his perfect body that would instead stood out wonderfully in his Echani’s armor. But as long as they were on Dantooine, Kaidan would have to bear the sight of Shepard rags.

When the council finally gave them the mission to leave the Academy, to go in search of the location of the Star Forge, Kaidan sighed in relief. Joker imposed the first route to Korriban, where they would have infiltrated the Sith Academy to access the Hidden Valleys. The journey was long, despite the hyperdrive and Joker let's turn to drive in the Kaidan and Shepard ‘s to retire to his cabin with EDI, with whom he had developed a funny and strange attraction.

Shepard blocked the entrance of the cockpit - even if he had seen the face of Bastila, he was sure that he would split punches - and dived in the secondary seat, still dressed in those nasty Jedi robes. “This story will be long and hard.”

“Don’t tell me”. Kaidan wrinkled hisnose, indicating the companion’s clothes. “Having to pilot the ship all night with you dressed like _that_ ”.

“Funny,” said Shepard, send him a nasty smirk that made straighten the back of the soldier. “I do not even like me, but they have a definite advantage that will make you appreciate.” He grabbed the edge of his dress, showing his boots and then ... _nothing_. Only bare and beautiful flesh. The bastard did not even wearing underwear.

Kaidan let out a long groan.

John leaned on the control console and inserted on autopilot. He settled back in his seat and turned to Alenko, who was the personification of the predator. “I thought,” John said, " we could have a little free time together. On this ship there never privacy. "

Kaidan didn’t deny. Although the trip was started a few days, he knew from experience that on a ship so small it was hard to be alone, although each of them had its own bunk. EDI was sufficient to operate throughout the ship, but there were always pieces to adjust, calibrations and supplies to do... well, to be refueled. It was a full-time job. “If Joker turns out that we fucked here, he gonna kill us.”

“Let's not find out, then,” Shepard chuckled, leaning to loose Kaidan’s pants just enough to pull out his cock already erect. From his pocket he pulled out of the lubricant and the next step was to raise the robe and and sit on top of him.

“Wait,” Kaidan tried to stop him. “We can not ... you know ... just like that ...”

“I've already thought of everything.”

Kaidan let out a long groan when he felt his cock sinking in the Shepard’s ass already well prepared for him. He pictured Shepard in his cabin, fingers inside his ass, preparing for him. “You're obscene.” Not that he minded in the least.

“As if you non like that.” John lifted a bit, thighs trembled with the effort. Then he let go of the Kaidan’s dick, that sank into him again and again. Oh, it was exciting and really dirty. Or maybe it was the idea of shooting naked under the robe... or that anyone with a little skill could force entry and go to see them.

“Sometimes I wonder if you are related to an asari or a Twi'lek” Alenko muttered. He squeezed his hips. The next day there would be bruises, marks etched in the skin that would remember them both since they were unable to do without each other. The idea was very electrifying. “We need to hurry.”

“As you command.”

Shepard pushed himself more firmly on the length of his lover, holding to stretch out the cries that he wished to issue. The days of unbridled passion of Taris had ended with the destruction of the planet, but this would certainly not prevented from taking what he wanted. “Kaidan...”

With few thrusts, Alenko come inside him. Stiffened against the heaving chest of John, sucked throat and enjoyed the intense moment. When he recovered, he was about to return the favor to his companion, but the distinct noise of someone who typed the opening of the lock abruptly brought them back to reality. Shepard was just in time to get up and become covered with the robe, while Kaidan had finished tying his stupid pants a moment before the door opened and revealed a sleepy Joker. “I came to give you the change and...”

He paused and grimaced. He was not sure if the two were having sex or not, were both dressed, but it was clear from their faces that they were up to something. “Get out of here, both of you.”

Shepard was the first to pounce on, walking _badly_ towards their cabin. Kaidan followed him a little later, muttering to pilot some instructions with absolute indifference. Once gathered, the soldiers blocked the door and pushed John on all fours on the bed, pulling up his robe and looking ecstatic their cum pouring from the wet hole. “You're not yet come.”

The padawan looked at him with fire in the eyes, he promised the worst tortures of the dark side if he had not resolved the situation at that moment. Kaidan winked and sacrificed himself to the cause with a long tongue work, the results of which were heard until the other side of the ship. Bastila bitterly regretted the whole thing of shared visions with Shepard.


End file.
